Aquatic Wonders
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: Coral Mermaid moves to Ever After High to continue her family's story. As she is the daughter of Ariel. Then she starts falling for Alistair Wonderland. Will Alistair like her back? As a certain problem starts, Coral is the only one who can stop it. Will she risk her life to save Ever After? Or will she find another way to solve it? Alistair Wonderland x OC
1. Meeting a Siren

Meeting a Siren

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or Walt Disney's Characters**

 **AN: Melody does not exist. (Ariel and Prince Eric's daughter) This happens after the movie Way to Wonderland. Sorry, Ariel, Eric, or King Triton have last names so she'll be known as Coral Mermaid.**

 **Coral's POV**

Hi, I'm Coral, the daughter of Ariel.

"We'll miss you very much Coral, be careful about your voice." my mom said brushing my turquoise streaked blonde hair to the side.

"Yes and we love you very much, I wish you the best of luck at Ever After High" my dad said

"Thanks mom, thanks dad. I'll miss you very much" I said giving both a hug as I left for Ever After High...

 **At Ever After High**

"So you're Coral Mermaid?" Headmaster Grimm asks

"Yes" I say

"You'll be sharing a room with Bunny Blanc. Daughter of the White Rabbit" he tells me

"Thank you" I take my stuff and start heading to my dorm

When I do get to my do get to my dorm, I see a girl with white hair, who I expect Is Bunny Blanc and a boy with blonde hair.

"Hello" I say shyly, waving.

"Oh! You must be Coral! Nice to meet you! I'm Bunny Blanc and this is my friend Alistair Wonderland!" the girl said introducing herself and the boy.

"Hi! I'm Alistair, nice to meet you" he said. I'm pretty sure he had a blush on his face.

"Yes nice to meet you all!" I said in my real voice. It had that double voice like evil people have, but mine was a higher one and my normal one.

They both just stared at me. I covered my mouth.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I whispered

"You, you're a Siren?" Bunny said walking to me slowly.

I just nodded and kept my head down.

"We both swear to wonderland that we will not tell anyone" Alistair said.

"I just have one question, for you Alistair." I say

He looks surprised and Bunny just shrugs her shoulders. "What is it?" he asks

I blush and ask pointing out the window to a building beside the one I'm in "How did you get into the girls quarters? I mean don't all the boys have to stay in the guys' dorm?"

"Uhhh, I have my ways. As the only guy from wonderland, who is a student, I'm allowed to visit the other girls who came from wonderland" he tells me.

"Oh, well nice meeting you, I should unpack my stuff" I say glancing at Bunny, who gets up and shows me around the dorm and where to put my stuff.

Soon, Alistair leaves and it's just me and Bunny.

My part of the dorm is my dream room. It is a cerulean colour with light blue polka dots on the wall. There is even a little night stand for my pet betta fish Indigo.

The duvet on my bed was white with blue flowers.

"This room is amazing" I say picking up a sea shell from my dresser.

"Yeah, I don't know how they do it, but everyone here gets their dream room."

"Maybe our parents tell the Headmaster or something about what we like" I say

"Yeah, you want meet the other students from wonderland?" Bunny asks

"Sure" I say

We get up and walk down the hallway to a different dorm.

Inside there was a cat girl sleeping on a hammock, and another girl who was having a tea party with a mouse.

"Oh hello Bunny! Is this you new dorm mate?!" The girl having the tea party asks really hyper.

"Yes, I'm Coral Mermaid" I say waving

Then the cat girl disappears from the hammock and reappears in front of me.

"Meow, I'm Kitty Cheshire and this is Madeline Hatter" she says

"Come on! Let's go meet Lizzie!" Bunny says pulling me out of their dorm.

In the hall, there was a girl with golden blonde hair and a girl with purple and black hair.

"Hello Apple! Hello Raven! Meet Coral! She's my new dorm mate." Bunny says introducing me, again.

"Hello! I'm Apple White! I don't mean to be nosey, but you're the daughter of Ariel right? And let me guess, you're a Royal too!" the blonde girl says

"I'm Raven, daughter of the Evil Queen. I'm obviously a Rebel. But I'm rewriting my destiny." the girl with purple and black hair.

"I-I'm actually, somehow a rebel..." I say quietly

Then I walk away.

I ended up not meeting Lizzie Hearts at her dorm.

I met her the next day in the castleteria. I think that's she's a pretty nice person.

She taught me a lot about ruling subjects though, and about wonderland.

Well, I've been here for a week, and I guess I've been making friends fast.

I'm friends with Briar, Dexter, Raven, Apple, Ginger, Lizzie, Madeline, Kitty, Alistair, Bunny, Daring, Sparrow, and pretty much everyone but Faybelle.

I don't know why though. I was pretty nice to her when we met. She just brushed me off and said that I was "Not in Style Anymore, as all Mermaids are"

But Bunny and Alistair were the only people who knew I was a Siren. And they promised not to tell anyone...

 **Thank you for reading! I'll have a new chapter coming soon! Please review and comment! I'm willing to take any requests if you have any! Just ask. Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	2. The Unstppable

The Unstoppable

 **Disclaimer: BTW I don't own the obvious things like Ever After High**

 **AN: Sorry! Hold on to whatever you're reading on! My story line, well it's bumpier than I expected...**

 **Coral's POV**

I've been at Ever After for a year now. My problems with Faybelle haven't changed either.

I've had mirror net chats with my mom, dad and grandpa too.

I was hanging out at Maddie's Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe with Maddie, Lizzie, Bunny, Kitty and Alistair, pretty much everyone who came from Wonderland.

He were just talking and having fun till Maddie said "Who do you think is the most Hexelent pair in Ever After?"

"I think Raven and Dexter" I say

"It has to be Hunter and Ashlynn" Lizzie says

Then Bunny whispers to Kitty and they both smile and nod.

"You know, we have always had an OTP of our own" Bunny says smirking

"Yes, we always thought Alistair and Coral were cute together, you know? We even came up with a ship name. We call it Coristair" Kitty finishes

Both Alistair and I spit out the tea that we were drinking.

"What?!" I say

"Ohhh! This is getting interesting!" Maddie says jumping up and down.

"We can't be together for very good reasons" Alistair says giving me a nervous look.

' _He must be thinking about how I am a Siren'_ I think.

And it's true. So I give that worried look to Bunny and she understands immediately about the problem.

"Well, on second thought, that won't work Kitty" Bunny says

"WHAT?! We planned this through! What has to be the problem?" Kitty say reappearing in front of Bunny shaking her shoulders.

Even though I've been here for a whole year, Bunny and Alistair are still the only ones who know about my Serenity.

Then I get up and start opening the doors that lead you into crazy places, then one door, clearly knocked me almost dead.

Inside was the ocean, and there was one person, staring back at me with menacing eyes.

The person was my step mother, Ursula.

I was frozen, just staring back at the horrid purple octomaid in front of me.

"Hello dear child" she said reaching a hand out to touch my face.

I took a step back and she just jumped right out of the portal.

"I want your voice, dear!" she said taking a step forward as I took another one back.

In my head I was screaming _'Help me!'_ but if I said it now, it would come out as my real voice and everyone will know.

My fate was changed rebel just because I was born with a Siren's voice.

Then, Bunny, in her rabbit form jumped in front of me.

"Bunny" I say "Can't you see she's an octopus?! Change back before she eats _you_ "

The last word I said, I couldn't hold it back. It came out as a Siren's voice.

"I knew your mother was hiding something from me! Now that I know that you're a Siren, I shall steal your voice and rule the world!" Ursula screamed

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANYMORE!" I scream in my real voice

Bunny changed back and started shaking me "What are you thinking?!" she said

"You totally blew your cover!" Alistair said running up to us

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Lizzie said running up to Ursula with a knife that was probably for chopping carrots.

"Nice try little girl" Ursula said taking the knife from her without any problem.

I was panicking; my friends knew nothing about what I could do. I could control things that were alive and dead.

"Come" I told the knife

"Are you crazy?! You're taking to a knife" Maddie says.

Then I held my hand open and the knife flew right into my hand

"GO AWAY, FIND A WAY, YOU WILL PAY, AS A DEBT TODAY, SHALL YOU NOT, SPEAK NO MORE, IN YOUR CAGE WILL BE WAITING ON THE SEA FLOOR!" I say, then Ursula disappears back through the door and then, we're all quiet.

"I fell bad" Bunny says when we get to our dorm

We're looking at the mirror cast, and Blondie is taking about how I'm a Siren and the battle with Ursula.

Then I get a message from my parents.

It says _'It's okay our little Coral, we understand that you may have let out your voice. But we talked to the Headmaster and everything will be okay._

 _Love Mom and Dad.'_

I just look down in shame and close my mirror tablet and set it beside my betta fish Indigo.

' _What should I do?'_ I think.

I don't notice, but then Alistair enters the room.

All I did was stare at the family photo I have on my dresser.

I only noticed Alistair was there when I heard him talking to Bunny.

"Hi" was all I could say

I picked up a crystal ball and I put my hand on it.

Then a picture showed up and when I saw it, I fell off my bed.

The photo showed Ever After High under water, around the school, was dark magic.

It was swirling in a tornado. After, there was nothing left.

I swept my hand over the crystal sphere, and the picture replayed, again and again.

"What's wrong?" Alistair asked sitting beside me, son after Bunny too.

"Ever After has a curse, I have to talk to Raven" I say getting up

I run down the hall, I hear Bunny and Alistair yelling for me to wait up, but I just run faster.

"Stop them" I say in my real voice and then a gust of sparkling air.

Behind me, I see Bunny and Alistair freeze in their tracks "Sorry!" I say and keep on running.

I find Raven at Bookend and I grab her and pull her all the way to Giles Grimm's office.

"What did you take me here for?!" Raven says quiet annoyed

"Ever After is under a curse" I say

"I must say I need proof of that" Giles says coming from out of nowhere.

I take out the crystal ball and show them the replay.

"This may sound selfish, but if I try to stop it, I'll die, and I'll be gone forever after."

 **Alistair's POV**

Coral somehow, made me and Bunny freeze in our tracks as we were chasing her.

But those effects only lasted five minutes.

As we unfroze, I fell to my knees. I realized now why I ran after Coral.

I cared about her. She meant a lot to me. Siren or not, I love Coral.

 **Cliff Hanger! Sorry for the short chapter! Stayed tuned! Next chapter coming soon! Please review, comment, favourite or follow!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	3. The Flow of Evil

The Flow of Evil

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After High or Disney's characters.**

 **AN: Thank you all readers! I've had awesome people like MegaPop who really like this story! And sorry if you guys hate my cliff hangers, 'cause I love writing them! But my experience as a reader, I feel your pain!**

 **Coral's POV**

I'm sitting in the library with Raven and Giles, trying to come up with a plan to hold the curse back.

But ocean curses, they weren't like wonderland curses, there not any riddles in them, no hints and defiantly no chance of stopping them without a sacrifice!

"I don't know what we could do" Raven says

"I've never seen anything like it" Giles says

"Usually, a Siren would sing the key song; each curse has a different one. Then once the song is done, they fade away, leaving one thing behind. What they leave behind is something to remember them by. Even everything they own that represents them disappears. Like my side of my dorm will be nothing but white floors and wall paper." I tell them

"Yeah, but there has to be another way" Raven says as dark magic starts coming out of her.

Then, she smashes her hands on the table and some of the magic reaches the crystal ball.

Then, the image changes, there instead of Ever After under water, the water was draining. The birds were flying and everyone was dancing.

"That's it!" I exclaim "The dark magic clears the spell, you can battle it Raven, and you stay alive"

"Anything for a great friend forever after" Raven said as we got up

"That might just work" Giles said "Great job girls"

Thank night, I heard a plinking sound. _Plink, Plink, Plink..._

Then a big _CLUNK_

The first out of three locks were undone for the curse; we're running out of time, the curse is coming.

 **Alistair's POV**

During the whole month, I've heard two clunks.

Something's happening.

I feel like Coral is related to the clunks.

But I can't put my finger on it.

I'm just scared of losing her.

She doesn't even know.

Does she like me back?

 **Coral's POV**

Two clunks, we're almost out of time.

Tonight will be the last chain, our last moments to prepare.

I've told my parents and they hope for the best.

I have to warn Raven.

I get up and walk down the hall to Raven and Apple's room.

I knock and Raven answers it. "Prepare for it, it's going to be here tomorrow" I tell her

"Okay, I've been practicing, I hope this works. If it doesn't, what would we do?"

"I don't know, I guess I'll just sacrifice myself"

"You can't!" Raven says "You mean a lot more than a friend to someone in Ever After; you have to know that he will be devastated if you did sacrifice"

' _Someone likes me'_ I think. But everyone knows that I'm a Siren. Who could possibly like me?

I stayed up all night thinking about who it could be, then after all the thinking, there was only one person left.

Alistair.

It was Alistair who liked me. He always helped me with my things and was the only boy who wasn't creeped out that I was Siren when the news came out, but he had known since the first day I came.

So, when I was in the Castleteria, I asked him.

"Alistair, do, do you, like me?" I said.

He blushed and finally admitted "Yes, ever since I first met you. And I've been worrying; I know that those clunks had to do something with you"

"It's fine, I'm fine, Raven and I have everything under contr-" _**Clunk**_

"It's coming!" I yell then get up and run, leaving Alistair behind.

All I could do was send a message to Alistair via Mirror message saying:

 _Alistair,_

 _I promise I'll be careful out there, I just wanted t let you know, I think I like you too._

 _Love Coral_

I get to where the lock is located, the enchanted forest.

I meet Raven there who had gotten there before me.

"You ready?" she asks

"I think so" I reply, just as the locks undo, the gate opens, the jet black water flows in.

"We have to get back to the school!" Raven says, we run.

"Stay!" I say to the water, now I don't care, I'll use my real voice till I die.

The water freezes, but that won't last long.

When we get back to campus, I see everyone from wonderland waiting.

Alistair runs first giving me a hug "I don't want you to leave, please stay"

"I'm sorry, I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best" I say and give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on Coral, we have to do this before it's out of hand" Raven says

"Be careful out there, or else it'll be off with your head!" Lizzie says

"I'm sure you'll do tearific out there!" Maddie says

"Don't let us down Coral" Kitty adds

"You were the best dorm mate a girl could have at Ever After" Bunny says

I take on last glance at all my friends, my best friends.

"If I don't make it, I hope you'll remember me. I'll leave something that I do not know of. Whatever mattered most to my friends. Sirens never know what they're going to leave behind" I say and leave them behind.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek, but I just wipe it away and make my way to the curse, the colourless swirl of Aquatic Wonders and fear.

 **Dun Dun Dun! Another Cliff Hanger! Hope you guys stay tuned! Please comment/review. I'm open to requests too. Next and maybe last chapter coming soon!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	4. The Brave and The Selfless

The Brave and the Selfless

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Ever After High or the song Time to Say Goodbye by Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli**

 **AN: I have no school till Tuesday! So you lucky people have two chapters in one day! This is the ending, sadly, to the story Aquatic Wonders. Make sure you check out my other stories too!**

 **Coral's POV**

We're at the core of the curse. There are mysterious symbols everywhere.

"Raven, try to fight it!" I yell. There was so much noise from the curse, I could barely hear myself.

Raven summoned a gust of dark magic, she hit the core, but nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working?!" Raven said frustrated, trying again and again.

"Go back; I'll try to stop it." I say, before Raven can protest, I've jumped in the core.

I open my eyes, I'm under water.

I try to swim but then remember when I'm in water; my legs turn into a tail.

I look down at where my legs should be, but all I have there is a light blue tail.

I swim around, looking for clues of what kind of curse it is.

Then something catches my eye.

I look back own and there it is, a plaque.

' _The plaque of sacrifice!'_ I think.

When I swim down I see the writing:

She who shall sacrifice

She who will die

Our Curse is the only chance

By far this is not a lie

As you read this plaque Ever After High is in grave danger

If you do not do anything fast...

WE HAVE WON

No, this can't be happening. Ever After High is done if I don't do anything. I don't know what to do.

I'll disappoint all my friends either way.

But I know what choice will be the right thing to do.

' _I'm sorry Alistair, I love you soo much, but I have to save you'_ I send telepathically.

Then I put my hand flat on the plaque and the song comes up: **Time to Say Goodbye by Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman**

Then, a burst of pain comes to my hand. All of the lyrics and notes of the song come in my head.

Then I start signing.

 **Alistair's POV**

I fall to my knees as I see Coral and Raven run to the curse.

"I hope they'll be okay" I hear Kitty say quietly

We all just stand there for about 30 minutes. Nothing has changed about the curse.

Then we see someone coming out from the shadows.

We all look up in hope, and we see Raven looking down in despair.

"She, she went in" was all Raven could say before she fell down to her knees and started crying.

No it can't be. Raven said that Coral went in.

Coral went in to save us.

Then I hear Coral's voice in my head, she says _'I'm sorry Alistair, I love you soo much, but I have to save you'_

"NO!" I say out loud. "No, no, no, no, no!"

I don't realize this, but I start crying. Then, this time, we all hear Coral's voice, real voice, Siren voice come out from the core of the curse.

Her voice is calm and not panicky, and I realize, she's singing.

I hear her sing "Time to say goodbye  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
it's time to say goodbye"

"Coral! Don't leave us, don't leave me!" I yell, I no longer care who hears me.

I hear something shatter; I realize Maddie has dropped her tea cup "No! You can't leave!" Maddie says, not hyper, for the first time.

The colourless swirls start to disappear, and all that's left is six lockets.

"Wait, how is this possible?! I thought that Coral said that she would leave one thing." Lizzie says, surprised.

As we all near the lockets, we see a note.

 _I'm sorry I had to leave you guys. Everyone else at ever after besides you wonderlanders and Raven has forgotten about me. I somehow was able to leave six things; one for each person who remembers me. Kitty has the cat shaped locket, Lizzie has the heart shaped, Maddie has the tea cup shaped, Bunny has the pocket watch shaped, Raven has the feather shaped and Alistair has the star shaped_

 _Love_

 _Coral Mermaid_

We all claim our lockets and look in them.

Each locket had a picture of the person and Coral.

In mine, I was hugging Coral from behind, in Maddie's they were having a tea party, Lizzie's croquet, Kitty's a prank, Bunny's running because they were late, Raven's reading in the library.

Then we walked to our dorms in silence.

 **Bunny's POV**

When I get back to my dorm, Coral was right.

Her side of the room was blank, white.

Then it flashed, the side of the room was now furnished and I hear someone say "Looks like you got here before me, roommate!"

It was Faybelle. "How was it like with a dorm all to you?"

Right, she forgot about Coral.

"Lonely" was all I said and walked out of the dorm, to continue my life, without Coral.

 **Time Skip~ One Year Later**

 **Alistair's POV**

The six of us, the people from Wonderland and Raven, we gathered by where the core used to be a year ago.

"Nothing has been the same without her" Raven says

"Yeah, it's been less exiting" Maddie says

"No one to trick that will totally laugh it off" Kitty sighs

"It's been less of everything since she disappeared!" Lizzie howls

I just sat there, and someone sat beside me and put their hand on my arm.

"Go away" I say without looking up.

"Are you sure you want me to do that again?" a familiar voice says

I look up and see that beautiful girl of my dreams

"Coral!" I say and give her a giant hug

Everyone looks at me and Coral and joins in the hug.

"How did you get back here?!" Bunny says jumping up and down

"I really don't know. But I'm just happy to be here with you guys!" Coral says

We never really found out how Coral got back, but we all were happy.

We had created an EAH legend and were each a great part in it.

Coral and I were dating; some people said that we were spellbinding together.

But most importantly

 _ **We All Lived Happily Ever After**_

 **Sadly, that's the end of this fanfic! Thank you everyone for reading! Please check out my profile for my other stories. Comment/review. I am open to new requests too! Just give me a private message and I'll see what I can make up for you! Peace!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
